The Many Shades of Malec
by worldcrabination
Summary: This is basically a bunch of short one-shots that I write based on the prompts I receive on tumblr. Send your own please! If you want something to turn into a full story, let me know! I write ANYTHING your heart desires :)


**This is going to basically be a compilation of what I write for prompts sent to me. Leave prompts in the reviews! Or you can message me on tumblr: wordcrabination .tumblr .com (remove spaces)**

_Prompt: If Malec got married, what would their vows be like?_

**((I actually know of a quote by Neil Gaiman that I ****_love _****as an idea for Alec's vow, so you'll see that here with some minor changes))**

"You may now exchange your vows"

Alec took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, and looked to the man across from him. At that moment, the words he had been practicing over and over, night after night, flew out of his mind. The only thing he could focus on was Magnus.

He silently willed the words to come back to him before realizing that he didn't need the prewritten, rehearsed, memorized words in order for him to tell everyone how he feels about Magnus. Instead, he turned to face all of his friends and family who were in attendance.

"Have you ever been in love?" Alec asked, not really looking for a response. "It's horrible, isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up.

"You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person…" Alec gave a small smile towards Magnus, gently taking his hands before looking back to their audience.

"One stupid person, not different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life… And… And you give them a piece of you." Alec shakes his head and laughs quietly. "They didn't even ask for it.

"They just… did something dumb one day, like kiss you," he blushes, "or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore.

"And when you give your life to the one you love, you're putting yourself in danger. You're giving them the power to hurt you. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's more of a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain.

"The only difference about finding your _true _love is that they _are_ different. They're no longer just another 'stupid' person in your life. You don't give your whole existence to them, you share it with them; they do the same.

"And even though this person still holds, in their hands, the ability to completely shatter your heart and soul, they don't. They don't play around with your feelings. They cradle them, rather. They wrap them up in a figurative blanket and protect them with everything they have."

Alec paused for a moment before facing Magnus once again. He looked into his eyes, which were overflowing with tears and adoration for Alec; this motivated him to continue. He now spoke directly to him, everyone else disappearing.

"You saved me, Magnus, more than you'll ever know. You took from me what I thought was going to be an unfulfilling life, and with your love alone, changed it into a life I never want to end.

"You've done so much for me, but I want you to know that I'll do the same. I will never leave your side, even in the hardest of times. I will do everything to make your—no—_our _life perfect."

Alec squeezed Magnus' hands, taking another deep breath.

"Magnus Bane, I promise to be there for you, always. I promise to love you unconditionally. I promise to be the best husband you deserve."

Alec smiled shyly as he felt his cheeks heat up. He just realized the sappiness of his words, but that didn't make him want to take them back because he meant every one of them.

Magnus grinned at him and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, the kind that left Alec breathless no matter how many times it happened. Too soon, Magnus pulled back just a bit. He whispered against his lips, only for Alec's ears.

"Alexander, you took the words right out of my mouth. I love you, darling."


End file.
